Shards of Life Rewrite in the making
by Yunie Tatlin
Summary: Rats, it's always rats. [Working on a rewrite... right now]
1. The Letter

**Notes: Okay I don't know when this'll be up-dated.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Myde The Turk, a friend of mine. Along with Ren, my older sister who just turned 18 today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyof this. All kingdom hearts characters go to the kingdom hearts people and Myde goes to Myde the Turk!**

Chapter 1: The letter

"We've got another request. It's from some Leon... Leonhart?" Riku had a confused look on his face as he passed the freshly printed letter to his red-headed friend, Kairi. "Who has a first name that's half of their last?"

Kairi nearly choked on her hot chocolate as she read the letter "Wait he wants us their by tomorrow? It's in another city!" She blurted out.

"And there is a snow storm" Sora added lifting his head from the kitchen table. He was still half asleep even though it was well passed noon.

Riku nodded taking all of this into consideration, "Yes, but... just read on" he ordered. It wasn't like he could just tell them his dead brother was there with him telling him that it was something to be dealt with immediately. Yes, his dead brother. Riku, Sora and Kairi, as corny as it seems, are 'ghost hunters' so to speak. Though, they don't really _hunt_ them, they simply help others with their ghostly problems.

"So, he has these dreams of a dark haired man being tortured and he spelled _tortured_ wrong. Also he sees a woman who watches him die." Kairi explained as she scanned the letter. "He even claims to feel the pain of being tortured, which is once again spelled wrong."

"Okay Kairi! We get it, this guy can't spell!" Sora grumbled into the table "The point is the dreams!"

"Sora, this guy spells better than you! And the point isn't the dreams it's the fact the there is a ghost!" Kairi retorted giving Sora a sharp glare.

"The point _is_ that who don't know what is going on!" Riku snapped. How could they be so childish about this? Did one year really make that much of a difference?

"Sorry Riku," Kairi apologised "But this seems like a normal case, a lot of people have dream about someone's death. It's not that unusual"

"How many do you know feel pain when they have these dreams?" Riku asked, he knew the answer, there weren't many.

"Well, okay this is the first I heard of but we still can't go _now, _there's a blizzard out there!" Kairi explained, sure this person need their help but it was still dangerous.

"Riku, don't be reckless" A voice warned, a voice only Riku could hear. It was the voice of his now dead brother, Kadaj.

"How about I call him and tell this Leon that we can't make it in this storm" Kairi suggested "You have his number right Riku?"

"Huh?" The silver haired teen snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah, uh... Here" Riku pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Kairi.

She began dialling just as Sora began to snore. She waited as the phone rang, and rang and... "_Hello?"_

"Oh are you Mr. Leonhart?" Kairi asked glancing over to Riku.

"_That's correct, and may I ask who this is?_" He asked from the other end.

"Oh, I'm Kairi! You e-mailed my friend Riku about a haunting" Kairi quickly explained. "See we do want to get there as soon as we can but…"

"_'But' what?_" Mr. Leon asked since Kairi had stopped talking. He seemed to be concerned but Kairi couldn't really tell.

"But there is a snow storm, it's dangerous for us to travel" Kairi continued. If she was standing in front of him she'd be avoiding his eyes.

"_Right, do you think you could come after the storm then?_"

"Yeah, we can" Kairi replied relieved that he was so understanding.

"_Good day, Miss. Kairi_"

"Uh, right. Good day to you too" Kairi slipped the pink cell phone back into he pocket. "He wants us to go once the storm is over"

"Right, then we'll leave first thing" Riku replied with a nodded.

"This should be interesting" Kadaj laughed.

**Notes: Okay what a bor-ing chapter. No, Myde isn't in here yet and I'll try and up-date every other week but I make no promises! It should get better but I don't know. Also this was up-dated early so the next up-date should will be December 26 or January 2. Please leave a review at the end of this chapter, THANK YOU!**

**P.S. I am sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. The drive

**Note: Sorry this took so long...**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts characters to kingdom hearts and Myde to Myde the Turk!**

Chapter 2: The drive

"Riku!" Kairi snapped causing the silver haired teen to jump. "Cid wants to know who we're meeting"

"Ah, some Leon guy" Riku tore his gaze from the car window long to look at their diver, Cid.

"Squall ya say?" Cid grinned like a mad man "Changed his name did he? Can't blame the poor guy"

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked.

"Wait you know him?" Riku interrupted.

"Yeah, worked with 'em for 'bout a year" Cid paused before continuing. "But then his girl went n' got herself killed in a car accident. Damn drunk. After that Squall jus' packed up left us without a word"

"His girl friend you say?" Riku murmured.

"That's horrible" Kairi sighed and glanced out the window "Wait, what?"

"Huh? What's it now Kai?" Sora looked at her.

"Cid back up!" Kairi ordered shrilly.

"Wat? Are ya' crazy girl?" Cid snapped glaring daggers at the road ahead.

"Just do it now! There was someone on the road!" She screamed. The car screeched to a stop.

"Ya' betta not be lyin' to me!" Cid growled as he step outside "Where ya' see 'em?"

"This way" Kairi led the three to down the road.

Blood.  
Lot's of blood, but no body.

"Ghost" Kadaj whispered suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Where is he? If he lost this much blood he'll die soon!" Kairi exclaimed, a few tears sliding down her face.

"He's already dead" Riku corrected. "The blood is just a mark left for the spirit"

"Uh, how?" Sora asked utterly confused.

"Do I look dead to you? I don't know!" Riku replied the fact that Kairi was crying made him nervous. "Kairi, lets get going. There isn't much we can do if this guy doesn't want to be found" He explained as Kadaj examined the blood stained snow.

"I'll join you later, brother" Kadaj stood up and gave a quick smile. "This dead man might still be around."

Riku nodded and the four sum returned to the car. It was a quiet drive the rest of the way and there were no more ghost sightings.

**Notes:**

**Y.T.: Hey! Here we go! Can you guess who the ghost was? Hugs and/or cookies to who ever gets it right!**

Lynn: Whatever. Next chapter is the hotel~

**Y.T.: It's boring... trust me. After that it should get better! Really!**

**Lynn: I hope so! Review everyone! Now!**


	3. The hotel

**Disclaimer: **Moved to bottm

Chapter 3: The hotel.

"Dunno why ya crazy kids wanna do this. Gonna get yurselves killed." Cid grumbled as he pulled luggage out of the car. Kairi giggled as a huge smile broke across Riku's face. It was Cid's odd way of showing he cared.

"Well if you keep driving like a drunk you'll get yourself killed too!" Riku retorted.

"Watch it, kid" Cid warned as he slipped into the car.

"Bye Cid" Kairi waved "And thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, thanks old man!" Sora laughed.

"What the hell ya jus call me?" Cid growled, pulling out of the parking lot. "Sora if ya ever call me that again ya'll be one of the ghosts!" Cid drove down the road, like a drunk, just as Riku said.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Sora had an excited look on his face. "They say this place is haunted."

Riku rolled his eyes and picked up his luggage. "Rumours Sora, just rumours."

"How do you know?" Kairi asked putting up her bags as well.

"Because ghosts don't just go around slamming doors, that's why" Just as Riku finished saying that he jumped a foot in the air. "Never mind"

…

"This isn't fair Kairi!" Sora exclaimed from the hotel room doorway. "Riku and I are cramped in small rooms on the 2nd floor and you're on the 8th floor in… in… This!" The spiky haired teen stretched out his arms and walked into the massive room.

"Oh you poor baby" Kairi cooed giving Sora a hug. "I never knew it would hurt So-wa's feelings."

"Hey!" Sora snapped pulling away "I am _not_ a baby!"

"Kairi, Sora is right. Well at least about the room." Riku walked in with an odd smirk on his face. Sora glared at the silver haired teen, he was _not_ a baby!

"Aw, is Ri-goo mad too? Did I hurt Ri-goo's feelings?" Kairi responded with a roll of the eyes.

"I take back what I said. Sora isn't the baby, you are Kairi!" Riku remarked.

"That's baby Ka-wi to you mister!" The red-head corrected.

"More like Kowai" Sora whispered.

"I can hear you" Sora stiffened as Kairi glared daggers at him. Heck if looks could kill Sora would be dead!

"Well _baby ka-wi_"

"Baby Kowai" Sora corrected for Riku.

"You could have at least told us you were changing rooms"

"Well it never came up!" Kairi sat on the bed with a stubborn look on her face.

"Well next time tell us" With that Riku left the room.

"Kai-_ri_" Sora whined.

"Fine Sora, you can stay here" An evil grin crept upon Kairi's face "But only if you sleep on the floor!"

"Okay" Sora let himself drop to the soft carpet. "Nice floor"

"A muffled "Mpf" came from Sora when a pillow collided with his face. "What was that for?" Another pillow.

"Okay, okay! I get the point!" Sora grumbled making his way to the door and closing it behind him. "Bye baby kowai"

**Notes  
**

Y.T.: Sorry it's late blah!!! Well review please!

**Disclaimer: Kh character to kh and Myde to Myde the Turk!**


	4. The House

**A/N**: Sorry for the late up-date!

* * *

Chapter 4: The house

"Rats" Sora muttered bitterly. "It's always rats"

"It's never rats" Riku said in a pleasantly calm voice, which just happened to annoy the heck out of Sora.

"That's not true!" Sora whined as Kairi rang the door bell.

"Fine, it's _almost_ never rats"

"Hush you two" Kairi ordered as the door opened. There was a man with brown eyes and hair. In Sora's opinion the man's hair was long, but not as long as Riku's. He also had a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Hello," Kairi greeted and offered her hand. "I'm Kairi, this is Sora and Riku."

The man shuck her hand. "Leon" he replied in a monotone voice. "Please, come in." Kairi brushed a strand of red hair out of her face while entering with the boys.

"May we look around?" Riku asked politely as he glanced around the home. The truth was there wasn't much in the home. The place was almost empty.

"Go ahead"

"Kairi, you take the basement; Sora, you cover the second floor." Riku ordered. Kairi nodded and went down stairs as Sora gave an are-you-stupid stare.

"Sora. Go. Now." Riku growled in a deathly tone.

"But I can't-" Sora was cut off by Riku hitting him on the back of the head.

The spiky haired teen stormed up the stairs feeling the get-your-ass-moving stare. There were three rooms up there. Sora entered the first room to his right. There was a bed, some weird sword-gun-thing, and a small desk. On the desk were three pens in a neat row; and three pictures lined up, one beside the other. '_What's with this guy and the number three?_' Sora thought.

One of the photos caught his eye. It was a younger version if Yuffie, looked around ten or eleven. If that was true the picture was taken about five years ago. There were also three other teens and a young woman in the photo. Sora grinned as he decided to guess the names of the people.

First off was a girl with short brown hair, with one green eye and one blue. '_Yuna._' That was easy.

Next was a blond with green eyes. '_Rikku, no wait… wha?_' Sora was sure the girls name was Rikku yet it seemed weird to call her that.

He decided to move on to the next girl. Red eyes, silver gray hair. '_Paine_' It was the perfect name for her.

Finally it was the woman with the warm smile. '_Riona, no it's Rinoa_'

Sora moved on to the next photo. It was Rinoa again with a pair of angel wings on her back. Some small writing was scribbled in the corner. _Oct. 31._ It was Halloween.

It was the third photograph that really held his attention, though. It wasn't because Yuffie, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Rinoa, Leon and Cid were in the photo. It wasn't one of the many people he didn't know either. It was the tree silver haired men that caught his attention.

_Sephiroth,_

_Yazoo,_

_Loz._

Riku's missing brothers.

* * *

**A/N**: OMGH! So sorry! This is LATE! I feel soooo bad! Also sorry for my mean ending! It just was like 'END MEEE!! NOW IS A AWESOME ENDING!!!' So yeah that's why the chapter ended like this.  
Okay so I'm going to explain a few things.

In _Chapter 3 the Hotel_ Riku random jumps in the air. This is why. Kadaj had appeared and said "Well some do" which startled Riku.

Okay in this Chapter we had umm... OH RIGHT the rats. Well Sora seems to think in EVERY case the rats are at fault.

The naming guessing... okay Sora has some stuff-y-ness which I will not explain... I'll leave it for you to wonder.

Hmm... Riku's story will be explain next chapter.

Kairi-  
Age: 15  
Info: Kairi's parents are often working, even so they are a close family. Yes, she is semi-rich. Kairi also has a little sister named Namine, who is a year younger.  
Kairi can sense ghost and sometimes see them. The reason she doesn't notice Kadaj is because she grew up with him around.

Sora-  
Age: 15  
Info: Sora has a normal life life, his mom is at home and his dad working most of the day. Very close to his friends, that's how Sora got into this. Also Sora has a cousin named Roxas.  
He has no way to sense spirits in any known way.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom hearts characters are not mine, Final Fantasy characters aren't mine either  
GUESS WHAT? Myde isn't mine(wow HE ISN'T EVEN IN THE CHAPTER BUT I'LL SAY IT ANYWAY) he belongs to Myde the Turk.


	5. Family

Chapter 5: Family.

"Riku!" Kadaj called his younger brother; this was something he had to see. Soon enough the silver haired teen was by his side.

"Riku! Look!" Sora cried showing Riku picture, he didn't question why he was even there in the first place.

Riku gasped at the sight of his brothers. Sure it had been eleven years, but he still recognized them. Kadaj wore an odd smile on his face; it was a mixture of joy and sorrow.

Leon came up the stairs seemingly lonely. "What is it?" He asked. Seeing the picture everyone was staring at he frowned.

"How do you know them?" Riku asked passing the photo to Leon. "My brothers I mean"

"The silver haired three?" Leon asked raising an eyebrow.

"You think?" Kadaj snapped, how many people are born with silver hair and aqua eyes? Leon shot a glare in his direction. Shit, Leon could see him! No, he couldn't, could he? It would be bad if he could.

"Yes" Riku answered quietly, this might be he only chance at finding his family.

Leon cleared his throat just because it seemed to fit. "Well, Reno introduced them to everyone. He's the one with the red hair, next to Yazoo." He explained pointing out the guy he was talking about. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"Well," Riku took in a deep breath, he wasn't really sure he wanted to share. Losing your family is the most fun topic to discuss.

"You don't have to," Leon said quickly. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No I-"

"You can see me can't you" Kadaj cut off Riku. Once again Leon looked to him. Riku looked over to Sora who seemed confused.

"Sora, go check on Kairi for me." The sixteen-year-old ordered. He didn't wait for an answer either; instead he pushed him towards the stairs. Sora tried to ask why but Riku just ignored him "Sora just go!"

After a bit of arguing Sora left and Riku was left with his brother and Leon.

"So, can you see him? My brother, Kadaj." Riku asked after a moment of silence.

Leon looked him in the eye before answering. "Yes" he admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kadaj asked curiously. It didn't make sense to him, the guy wanted help, right?

"I could tell the others didn't notice you, Kadaj. You only seemed to acknowledge Riku." Leon explained. "Didn't know if you wanted them to know."

"We… didn't" The spirit replied. "But, that's not the point. I can't seem to find in trace of a ghost, seems to only be active at night. If you don't mind, I think it would be best if we were to stay the night" He suggested.

Leon nodded "I have two guest rooms..." He began.

"Sora can stay on the coach" Riku volunteered his friend with out even asking the poor sucker.

Once again Leon nodded. Riku was headed down stairs to tell the others. This left Leon and Kadaj alone.

"Do you really want to know?" Kadaj asked suddenly. Leon seemed to be confused by the question so he explained. "Do you want to know why our brothers left?" Leon slowly nodded seemingly unsure.

**Notes**

Y.T.: Sorry for taking so long but I got stuck. Had to rush sorry!


End file.
